Most metal to metal seals used between two confronting faces of pressure containing bodies, such as a flanged pipe joint, rely entirely for their effectiveness upon the clamping force of the flanged connection. Should internal pressure within the pressure containing bodies at any time exceed this clamping force, the metal to metal seal will leak.